1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to disposable gloves and more particularly for a dispenser for such gloves.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Thin, gloves, generally constructed of plastic that are designed to be worn by humans, have been available commercially for several years. Such gloves are quite inexpensive and are intended to be used by any individual involved in a commercial endeavor where there is a possibility of transfer of disease or infection. For example, a common commercial endeavor would be in the food industry. Butchers, when cutting beef, are now required to wear disposable gloves, and if the butcher proceeds to then cut a chicken or turkey, the butcher is to discard the worn set of gloves and wear new gloves. The reason for this is to eliminate the possibility of the transfer of bacteria between the chicken, turkey and the beef. Also, in the fast food industry where individuals are preparing sandwiches and other foodstuffs, it is mandatory by government agencies that individuals involved in this business wear disposable, gloves. After each sandwich is prepared for a patron, the gloves are discarded and new gloves are then placed on the preparers hands.
Although the law requires that individuals wear gloves and frequently change these gloves when preparing of food, the non-wearing of such gloves is an exceedingly common occurrence. Although the food preparing establishment could be cited for breaking of the law, the law is not adhered to because the dispenser for the dispensing of such gloves does not make it convenient for the wearing of the gloves. The typical dispenser comprises placing of a folded quantity of the gloves in a box with there being an opening in the box through which a single glove is to be extracted. However, when an individual goes to extract a glove, it is quite common to extract several gloves at a time which commonly results in the unneeded gloves being discarded. Also, once a glove has been extracted, because the glove is constructed of such thin sheet material, it is difficult to open the glove and gain access into the interior of the glove in order to place one's hand within the glove. Therefore, it is a time consuming procedure to install a pair of gloves on one's hands. In certain industries, such as in fast food preparation, time is of the essence and the food preparers just do not have the time available to put gloves on multiple times each day.